It's a Wonderful Life! Naruto Style
by EvilAngeal
Summary: Naruto is have an awful Christmas, and gets to idea the world would be better place if he was never born, but after being shown that world, Can he go through with his original intention?
1. Chapter 1

**It's A Wonderful Life! Naruto Style!**

****

****

_**A/N: Disclaimer time, I do not own the Naruto characters presenting in this god-awful FanFic. **_

_**Neither did I come up with the story line**_

_**That's right folks, I took the characters of Naruto, and the plot of It's A Wonderful life and wrote this, Enjoy **_

_**By the way, if you think by reading this counts for knowing the it's a wonderful life movie you're so wrong, that movie is awesome, this is more like a FanFic tribute or something, okay I'll stop telling you how awful this'll be or no one will read it XD**_

****

****

**Chapter 1: It's a Terrible Life**

****

Naruto sat there, looking down on his former sensei. Iruka was lying in the bed next to him unconscious. Pneumonia, least that's what the doctors said. It wasn't looking good, when Naruto was told due to it being an advanced case his cases were not looking good at best, Naruto felt like his world was falling apart. Lately it had been one thing after another.

**[Flashback, 3 days ago**

_Naruto had been sitting in his favourite Ramen stand for 10 minutes now, waiting for the arrival of the girl he had a crush on, He was so nervous he couldn't even eat, not even ramen could fit into his stomach it was so filled with butterflies. Suddenly he felt a tap on his should that nearly made him jump out of his skin._

"_Hey"_

"_AARRGGHHHH! Don't do that!!" He whined, Sakura giggled, usually it was the other way round, she enjoyed the switch._

"_So, why didn't you bring me out here anyway?" She said, straight to the point_

"_Ugh, well, you and I have know each other for a long time, and I was er, you know, thingk maybe we could get to know each other a bit more… maybe like… a couple does?" Sakura's eyes widened then closed, she looked down disappointed._

"_Sorry Naruto, but…… You know who my heart belongs to" Sakura said, regret clear in her voice. _

_Naruto had hoped maybe her feeling for him were as his were for her. But he was wrong, again. He tried to shake it off, but failed miserably. _

"_S'okay, Sakura-Chan" He replied, applying a fake grin to his face. Sakura wasn't fooled for a moment, her expression was one of remorse and pity._

"_Nar-"_

"_C ya around Sakura-Chan" He yell as he ran off. He couldn't stand there after that, this wasn't the first time she's rejected him, but it always hurt him deeply._

**[End Flashback**

'_This is turning into this worst Christmas ever"_ He thought to himself. "_I was hoping so much that this year I'd finally have a good Christmas, but, this is turning into the loneliest one yet. First Sakura says no again, then Ero-Sennin least me, now Iruka-sensei….. please….don't leave me all alone._" He wrestled with the knot in his throat, he wasn't going to cry, Iruka-sensei was going to be fine, he had to be, it's Christmas after all . . .

The door opened behind him and in came a dark haired girl with pale eyes holding a bouquet of flowers. She immediately spotted Naruto, and mustered the smallest of smiles. He smiled faintly to her.

"Hey, Hinata, nice to see someone else here" Naruto said quietly, without any of his usual cheer or energy present in his voice.

"N-nice to see you here Naruto-kun" Truthfully she knew Naruto would be there, but that wasn't why she was there. Iruka was also very kind to her. He knew how her nature was conflicting with the daughter Hiashi wanted for his heir. During that time she often felt useless and worthless, Iruka comforted her, and make sure those feeling never lingered.

Sat pulled up a chair on the other side on the bed and placed the flowers in a vase on the side. Minutes past of them both thinking, drifting off into the maybes and could be's.

"What did the doctors say?" Hinata asked after several minutes. Naruto looked up slowly, but not daring to meet her eye.

"They said it's a complex case, and that all we can do is hope for the best, but should prepare for the worst." He said slowly and in a hollow voice. Hinata closed her eyes to suppress the tears that pushed against her eyes. Slowly they trickled out. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Suddenly she felt arms pull her into a warm embrace. Grief overcame her usual blushing and fainting, she hugged back. She felt the warmth of her crush soothe and comfort her. Had this been anywhere else under and other circumstances she would have fainted by now. But not now, now she needed this to stay together. Her tears slowly dripped off her cheek onto his jacket.

After a few minutes, Naruto broke the hug and stood up.

"I er, need to clear my head" Hinata nodded, electing to stay a little longer.

Naruto made his way through the thickening blizzard slowly to the Hokage office, maybe Tsunade could help, maybe she just didn't know it was Iruka that was in the hospital, and maybe she could cure it up no problem. But for some reason, he couldn't bring his legs to move any faster than a slow walk. By the time he got to the Hokage tower he knew it was a bad idea. He heard her shouts and commands from 3 floors below. When he finally got to the door, he thought twice about knocking "_No, wait, this is Iruka Sensei we're talking about, nothing is gonna put me off this!_" He mentally shouted to himself. He knocked and the door.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto entered, and began to pour into the details of Iruka, and question why she hadn't been there to do anything, and how she needed to sort it out immediately. Tsunade's rage subsided partially.

"Naruto, I know of Iruka's condition, I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do, all we can do is wait and hope." She said, sympathetically. This merely angered Naruto

"What do you mean wait? Wait for what?? We should be doing something, now waiting around for this thing to eat him from the inside!"

"Naruto! Calm down, we need to"

"No! I Won't! You're not doing anything, You're supposed to be the Hokage! You're supposed to Deal with this stuff! That's your job!" The knot in this throat was rising and tightening with every passing moment. Tsunade didn't answer, "_Logic doesn't ease the pain of the wounded_" she thought to herself.

"Well?! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!" He yelled at her. After a few more moments waiting he couldn't keep that knot down, tears rose to his eyes, and pour down his face. He turned and ran, he had to run, get away from it, and escape from it all. If he ran far enough things couldn't catch him, they couldn't catch him. Wiping away the tears as he ran with all his might, he soon found himself on the outskirts of Konoha. There on the outskirts, looking down on the town from above, in the freezing furious frost that hailed from the heavens, he realised, he could get away from it all.

He stopped and thought about it "_Things look bad now, Iruka-Sensei… Then Sakura, even the others, they don't really care about me, I always make the missions fail. I get in peoples way, and I say things I know I shouldn't. Sasuke… I couldn't even bring him back; I still haven't, even after all that training, is wasted on a fool like me. The villagers hate my guts, they'll never let me forget that, I always used to think, maybe it's be better if I was never born… now I know, it really would be, a much better place if I never was born…Maybe by doing this now… some wrongs will be righted_"

He looked down the cliff; few hundred feet he guessed mentally, that should do the trick... he leant forward, bit by bit. "_See you on the other side, Iruka-Sensei_"

_**A/N: First chapter Done, I fully intend to finish this off here and now, I'm stuck here for 6 hours anyways (Don't even get me started) Hope you like, It'll be 3 chapters long, though I would bet each chapter gets progressively longer.**_

_**As the same in all my FanFic don't be shy in letting me know what you think, If you think my character are too OoC, tell me! If you think it's too unoriginal tell me! These stories don't get better unless you tell me what I'm doing wrong, so now I made that clear, it's A-okay if I blame you that they stink ;p And it's my talent if they're good (Obviously ;p)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A World Without Naruto**

**  
**

Before Naruto could fall off the cliff he suddenly felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and throw him away from the cliff. "_Whoa! Who the hell… wait, what happened to the Blizzard? Wait, is this it, am I dead now…. But I didn't eve start falling…" _He opened his eyes, he was still at the cliff, the snow was on the ground, the blizzard was falling from the sky, but it wasn't moving. Naruto slowly looked around, it was like the blizzard had paused itself.

"This is so creepy…" He whispered to no one.

"Yeah, I never get used to it myself" A voice came back. Naruto nearly jumped out his skin.

"Oh, sorry to make you jump didn't mean to" Naruto span round to see a boy sitting casually on a rock admiring the view. He had short dark brown hair that was slightly longer on one side; he looked at Naruto with his hazel eyes.

"So, you are Naruto right? I can't tell you how many times I've stopped the wrong suicide it's not even funny" Naruto Blinked " Sorry bad joke, but then death isn't funny" He took Naruto's hand and shook it warmly, all poor Naruto could do was stare at him. Just who was he? How could he stop time? How did he know his name? Why was he trying to joke around at a time like this?

"I know what you're thinking, hardly the Angel role model but"

"Angel?!" Naruto blurted out. The boy paused before answering, watching Naruto carefully.

"Ugh, yeah, you think we just let people kill themselves? Well, maybe some of the sinners but not the good guys, not guys like you, Naruto" Naruto could only stare at the boy, just what was going on?!

"Now I know your mind must be in chaos right now I've heard it all before. And Truthfully we don't stop a lot of people killing themselves, well we can't can we? Free will and all, but Naruto, we couldn't let you do this because of a days feelings"

"But the world would be better off without me, I thought it through before I jumped. My life is rotten…"

"Maybe, but maybe not, Naruto, you won't know till you look" Naruto blinked again

"Something in your eye?"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, amazed at what his ears were hearing

"We can't stop you killing yourself, but see, you're doing more than you think, so we got it all worked out, here's the deal. We show you the world as it would had you never been born, then I put you back here, and you go ahead and make your choice. So, ready?" Naruto barely made half a nod when he felt himself falling with the boy.

After a few seconds they landed on a path in a village

Naruto found himself in some rundown dump of a town, and was about to ask where the hell he was but then he heard a familiar voice

"DAMMIT! I SWEAR THESE THINGS ARE FIXED!" Tsunade yelled at the slot machine. Naruto was confused.

"But Jiraiya was the one who got her to be Hokage, what's she doing here??"

"That's not true, She only agreed for you, she saw a part of her little brother in you, and so decided to help out Konoha for him and you." The boy explained. Naruto was in shock, he'd had only been doing this stupid thing for 5 minutes and already he felt like killing himself was a big mistake.

"Ready to move on?" The boy questioned. Again Naruto barely reacted, the boy snapped hi fingers and the whole village disappeared and was replaced by some fields with trees doted about.

Naruto recognised it as the place he became a genin. The boy walked to the stone where they carved the names of fallen heroes.

"Why don't you tell me the names of people who aren't on here who were, and the names of new people here?" He said watching Naruto emotionlessly. Naruto didn't follow, but he began reading the names of the lost shinobi in his head until he came to her.

"WHAT?!" He cried out, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE I SAVED H" realizing what it was he was saying he felt sick instantly, he fell to his knee to help resist the urge to physically do so.

"Exactly, you weren't there to save her, so she died. Haruno Sakura, died fighting the monster Gaara. Why don't you keep reading there's more changes than that" Naruto could barely bring himself to look at the stone again, but he did, he kept reading.

"Chouji?! How?!"

"Without Tsunade in Konoha he was beyond saving, same goes for your other friend" The Boy continued to show utter lack of emotion in his voice

"Neji?!" Naruto was getting the worst feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He just made a huge mistake.

"So, are you ready to move on now?" Naruto barely mustered a nod, the boy clicked his fingers.

This time Naruto found himself on a rocky terrain, with a town in the near distance. Thought the ground between them was amazingly uneven.

"I'll be surprised if you recognise this" the boy said looking around and placing is fists on his waist. Naruto looked around, sure enough; he hadn't a clue where he was.

"This where your standing now, is the same stop where I picked you up." The boy said looking around, it is hard to believe. Naruto laughed

"I'm not stupid, nothing can do this, that was a mountain here" Naruto said grinning that this couldn't be right

"Ah, that's a good point, only, to the Kyuubi no Kitsune Mountains are soft." The boy said watching Naruto's expression of Horror.

"That's also why the ground is so uneven there; one crack of those tails makes the earth itself dent and break."

Naruto looked around, most of the village had been moved, rebuilt in the distance.

"Why doesn't it have any walls?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Well for one, to make them strong they take years to build. For two, Orochimaru levelled them when he attacked. Konoha is neither rich nor powerful like the one you know, so rebuilding the walls is an expensive and slow process" The boy explained. They both gazed to the once great Konoha for a few minutes.

"What about Kyuubi now?" Naruto asked randomly

"He was sealed inside another child, but, she killed herself at the age of 12"

"Who…" Naruto asked, not sure if he really wanted to know/

"Your friend Ino. Poor thing couldn't take the bullying and teasing, so she…." Naruto again found himself fighting a battle with the knot in his throat.

"Girls can be some much more brutal than boys as kids, you know?" The boy continued. He raised his hand and clicked again.

Naruto found himself in the Hokage office, he looked around, no one was in the room. "_Jiraiya is probably out doing 'research'_" he thought to himself. Voice approach the door, someone was giving orders as footsteps moved of one by one. The door swung open to reveal Kakashi.

"What?! Kakashi is the Hokage?!" Naruto could hardly believe his own eyes.

"Who else would it have been? Jiraiya said he never wanted to be Hokage so… it had to fall to someone" Naruto simply watched as Hokage Kakashi order about the others about before settling down to mounds of paperwork.

"Lets move on" The boy said, snapping his fingers before Naruto could respond. 

This time Naruto found himself in a courtyard of stone. Flowers decorated the courtyard all beautiful colours that made it seems so luxurious. Naruto noticed a dark haired maid working on them on one side of the courtyard. He glanced at the boy who nodded. Intrigued, Naruto approached the maid.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked

"She can't hear or see you" The Boy called over. Naruto walked round the maid and realised. It was Hinata.

"I never knew she was a gardener" Naruto commented to himself

"She isn't where you come from. Without you she had no inspiration, no one to show her that a loser can become a winner if they try hard enough, so she gave up on the way of the ninja, she never made it through the academy. Of course Hiashi couldn't have an Heir who wasn't a ninja. So her right as Heir was removed from her. A Hyuga with doesn't not serve the main family in missions serves them in other ways, Hinata is a maid now." Naruto was lost for words. Back home she was a skilled ninja all that was born our of his effort on his own way to being a ninja

"Later She would be expected to marry someone of Hiashi's choosing, usually a ninja the family can use, she will certainly have no say in the matter.

"But what if she doesn't love them" Naruto asked

"Tough, that's how it is for someone in Hinata's current position"

"Hiashi can do that?!" Naruto growled

"Of course, his right as Clan Leader" The boy explained.

"Moving on" The said, clicking his fingers again. 

Now Naruto found himself in a dark chamber, Orochimaru's chamber. He turned to the boy

"Are you gonna tell me Orochimaru….is Sasuke?" He fought back that knot once again

"I see, you don't need to see, but simply put, without you on the retrieve Sasuke mission, Sasuke made it in time, Orochimaru used him as soon as he arrived…you know what that's means…" The boy clicked his fingers again. 

Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to look now, he's seen so many bad things, what was next?

"No, please, I must do this!" Lee insisted. Naruto turned and looked. A nurse was trying to force him into bed, hen was trying to use his remaining good arm to do push ups.

"With no Tsunade, no operation, Lee won't get better. But then being a ninja is all he knows. It will be hard, and he will take a long time to forget his dreams, but he can make something else of himself" the boy said. Naruto Fell to his knee's he wanted nothing more than to go back, he wanted to see and hug his precious people, he wanted to congratulate Lee on being a fantastic Ninja, He want to tell Hinata how proud of her he was. He want to tell Sakura how much he loves behind her team mate, it doesn't matter that she didn't love him. So many things he wanted to do, so many things he wanted to say.

"You see it didn't before, but I bet you do now" The boy said smiling,

"You really had a wonderful life. You bought so many people together, you saved so many, and you make people's dreams come true" The boys smile grew bigger,

"Lets go back now, yeah?" The boy waited for a response.

"Yeah, thanks, for everything" Naruto said, picking himself up, he offered his hand. The boy gladly shook it. Naruto now found himself back on the cliff, overlooking the Beautiful village. The Blizzard had stopped and the snow had settled in deeply. The village view with the Christmas lights and snow was spectacular. Naruto looked about, but the boy was no where to be seen. Naruto smiled, truly smiled, he had some people he had to go see. 

_**A/N Yay Another Chapter down. Did you realise Naruto impacts so much? Though TECHINCALLY Sasuke would have died fighting Haku, I decided Haku never wanted to kill so in this he didn't.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it, Be completing the final chapter really soon.**_

_**Feel free to Comment **_


End file.
